


A Past Sub in the Modern Day

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [65]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dom, Cute, Dom/sub, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, dom!Phil, omega sub, slight slight angst with clint, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint - dom and sub finally getting together. </p>
<p>About fucking time, Fury thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Past Sub in the Modern Day

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Thank you so much it means a lot to me! And I'm finally gonna be 17! I'm a good XD umm, I'd like something with like angst but a happy ending with fluff if that makes sense (and I'm Phlint trash too :3)
> 
> ((Happy 17th birthday Anon! Also, Happy 18th birthday other Anon!!))

In the modern world of doms and subs, most people now believe in projecting neutral.

 

It just wasn't right for a Dom to control someone, or a sub to submit to someone. Partnerships were meant to be equal.

 

This thinking lasted for so long that eventually no 'Dom' or 'sub' strayed farther than the 40-60 range. If the did, however, they almost never found someone to bound with.

 

Enter One Clint Barton - level 95 on the sub-scale. Clint Barton was what some in the oldest days called an Omega (the subbiest of subs), the only ones who could handle omegas were of course, Alphas (doms with a scale of 10 or lower). In past times, this would have been troubling (both alpha and omegas were rare) but not impossible.   


 

Now? Now there are no Alphas or omegas, except for Clint. 

 

So Clint had to project neutral every day, always hiding who he really was. 

 

It was exhausting, and sometimes dangerous. 

 

But Clint would deal with it because he had to....

 

 

*******

Phil  was doing paperwork in his office when Fury barged in (like usual). 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Phil watched as Fury set himself down on his couch. "May I help you Marcus?"

 

Fury hummed, "In fact you can. Tell me, what do you think of Clint Barton?"

 

_ Clint? _ Blinking, Phil shrugged, careful to hide his emotions for the younger agent. "Competent agent. Master archer, sniper, and assassin. Master of disguise. Great teacher. Seems to project neutral"

 

Fury held up a hand, "There we go. _Seems_ to project neutral"

 

Phil frowned, "What are you getting out Marcus?"

 

Fury grinned, "Cheese. Did you know that you are the only Alpha I have ever met in my entire life? And a level 5 at that"

 

Phil sighed, "Yes I am aware. What does my _carefully concealed_ level have to do with anything?"

 

Fury hummed and stood up, heading to the door. "Because Clint is the only omega I have ever l met at a level of 95"

 

Phil froze in his seat as Fury left his office. 

 

_ Clint is an Omega. Level 95??? Holy shit..... _

__

_ ******* _

Clint was in the cafeteria, wondering what animals were used to create the mystery meat, when Phil flopped in front of him.   


 

Lifting his eyes, Clint gave Phil a soft smile (hoping that the feeling he had for his handler didn't show in his eyes). "Boss! What are you doing here amongst the common-folk?'

 

Phil gave Clint a small smile (but it was enough to make Clint's heart beat quickly), "Actually. I'm here because I need to talk to you... In private"

 

Clint looked down at his food, then back at Phil. "I guess I can give up this _amazing_ meal for a talk with you"

 

Phil smiled, "Good. Meet me in my office in ten"

 

Clint nodded, "I'll be there before the mystery meats eats me"

 

Phil nodded and left the cafeteria.

 

Clint got up immediately and threw his tray away, following Phil to his office. 

 

 

~

Phil was just sitting down when Clint knocked at his door and entered. 

 

Phil smiled at Clint as the man sat down on his couch, "So.... Boss man, what did you want to talk to me about?"

 

Phil clasped his hands on his desk. "I know your score Clint"

 

Clint immediately sat up straight, a worried expression on his face. "Uh... You mean my score of 60?"

 

Phil shook his head, "No. Your score of 95"

 

Clint seemed to freeze before he stood up quickly. "I know I should have told someone. But I... I... please don't kick me out of SHIELD"

 

Phil's heart broke at Clint's worry. "Clint sit down please, I'm not kicking you out of SHIELD"

 

Clint frowned as he slowly sat down. "Then... What did you want to talk to me about?"

 

Phil smiled, "Do you know what my level is?"

 

Clint blinked before shrugging. "50, probably a 40?"

 

Phil shook his head slowly. "I'm a 5"

 

Clint's eyes went wide, "A 5? An alpha? H-how?"

 

Phil hummed, "Just as easily as you could be a 95. I just project neutral to stop the talking"

 

Clint nodded slowly.

 

"And you did it so no one would treat you differently, and because you know no one could 'handle' you"

 

Clint nodded again. 

 

Phil smiled, "Did you know I've had an infatuation with you since you first came to SHIELD?"

 

Clint froze once again, "R-really?"

 

Phil nodded. "I did. But I never acted on it because I thought you were around a 60. Much to neutral for an Alpha'

 

"But I'm not neutral"

 

Phil nodded and stood up, "No, you're not. You're an omega"

 

Clint stood up slowly to face Phil, "That I am"

 

Phil grinned and stuck out his arms, his heart beating fast as Clint settled into them. Their arms wrapped around each other tight, "Would you like to be my perfect Omega?" Phil whispered into Clint's hair. 

 

"Yes, oh god yes. I've been infatuated with you since the beginning too"

Phil let out a huge sigh, "Thank god."  


 

Clint cuddled his face into Phil's neck, "I love you Phil.... Though I might as well admit that now"

 

Phil smiled, "I love you too Clint. Thought I might as well admit that back"

 

Clint just purred happily.

 

 

*******

Fury looked at his email from Phil. 

 

It was a request for change in status. 

 

**                                                                                            _Senior Agent 22333A: Phil Coulson_ **

 

_**                                                                                            Status: Alpha Level 5 ** _

 

_**                                                                                            Partner: Senior Agent 44453C Clint Barton (Omega Level 95) ** _

 

_**                                                                                            Senior Agent 44453C: Clint Barton ** _

 

_**                                                                                            Status: Omega Level 95 ** _

 

_**                                                                                            Partner: Senior Agent 22333A Phil Coulson (Alpha Level 5) ** _

 

Fury was more than happy to sign off on that paperwork.   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
